


Dear Heathers, be more chill

by Father_Of_Death



Category: Be More Chill, Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson, Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Multi, and i will die, and this is just self indulgence, let me live, lowkey ooc, okay everyone this is gay, this is gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-10-29 14:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10856310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Father_Of_Death/pseuds/Father_Of_Death
Summary: Four new students enter Westerburg high, but they don't seem to be from there, or anywhere.





	1. You need to chill out, beautiful.

Veronica is staring outside, she's stopped paying attention in class since joining the Heathers little social circle. The teachers have started to give a feared attitude towards her, it made her feel powerful. She could do whatever she wants, her thoughts interrupted by a knock on the door. The teacher putting down the writing utensil in his hand and turning towards the door, seeing through the small window and his face lighting up. He motions to the people at the door to come in and starts speaking excitedly. "So today class we have some new students entering this period. Please welcome them with Westerburg spirit!" Veronica watches the door open, the two people stepping through the door and causing Veronica to raise an eyebrow. Not many new students come to Westerburg, the town being small and not really exciting. Some of the guys in the back of the class, including Kurt and Ram, are talking about hoping it's girls, some "fresh meat". The door opens and the two people who walk into the room are not what one would expect. One of them is tall, taller than the two football players behind Veronica (Kurt and Ram), his hair is brown and messily split on the top of his head. He has blue eyes that seem to shine like the ocean, they are lighter than the blue sweater on his body. The shorter one, or just the slightly shorter one, is a person of color. His glasses cover his brown eyes, and the red sweatshirt is covered in patches. His hair is a darker shade than the first one's hair, and there are big bulky headphones on his shoulders.  

The pair seem to know each other, not looking away from each other. Taking a little comfort in each other while the group of students stare at them. "Okay everyone this is," the teacher starts, looking at the two boys expectantly.  "Jeremy Heere", the tall one says, looking at the down when people laugh at his last name. "And..." The teacher looks at the other one, an expression on his face. The shorter one realizes what the teacher wants of him, he sighs and states, "Michael Mell" The two boys look back at each other after the shorter one, Michael, speaks. "So Michael and Jeremy will be joining us for the rest of the year and will graduate with this year's senior class." The two boys looked extremely uncomfortable when the teacher says that. "Now you two will be sitting in the two open seats in the back, make sure to pay attention." The two boys nod and start a trudge to the back of the room, both plopping into their seats and pulling out notebooks. When the teacher pulls the attention back to the lesson, Veronica peeks at them. Jeremy is saying something to Michael, the taller one looking anxious. Michael takes Jeremy's hands into his own, saying something that causes Jeremy to smile and become less rigid.  

When the bell rings Veronica is ready to go and start a conversation, knowing one of the Heathers would like the taller one, but the pair are out of the room quickly and not waiting for anyone to help. Veronica picks up her pace to try to follow them and say something, to get in her two-cents. But the pair find a janitor's closet, closing it and putting something in front of the door, Veronica seeing something from under the door. She presses her ear against the door, interested in what is making the taller one so anxious.  

"The S.Q.U.I.P. is back Michael!" She hears Jeremy say loudly, his voice almost cracking. "Jeremy." Michael says, "He's back Michael!" Jeremy interrupts. "Jeremy." The shorter one says again. "We don't have a way to drive him away!" The taller one exclaims. "Jeremy!" Michael yells, Jeremy shutting up. "Jer everything will be fine. You can't push me away again, I won't let that happen." Veronica is confused, the pair seemed to not be up to date with trends, and they speak like they are from the future. They don't have long hair or the same slang that everyone around her uses. They seem to have stepped out of some portal from another world. Veronica pulls away from the door and decides to run to her next class, hoping that neither one of the confusing pair were there. She was surprised to see a different new kid in her class, he has a cast on his arm, and his hair is sandy and he has green eyes.  

He has a blue and white polo on, he looks like he came from a portal, like the one Jeremy and Michael came from. His name is Evan, and the name on his cast is Connor, apparently a friend that came with him that you can't lose in a crowd because of his long hair and black clothes. He's basically J.D., they would probably get along if they meet today. She asked him if he had met the two other new students, he had said no, he had not been informed about the other new students. Veronica thanks him, ignoring him the rest of the class, but everything was ruined when one of the weird pair walks in. It’s the shorter one, he sits down in one of the open seats in the back. He seems less attentive when the taller one isn't around.  

The teacher enters the room, ignoring the new student in the back. Michael seemed to blend into the crowd, someone no one would notice unless they were pointed out. Veronica wonders why Jeremy, the seemingly 'cooler' one, hangs out with the ladder. The teacher starts class, ignoring attendance and just looking over the sea of students and writes down the ones she sees on a scrap piece of paper so she can write it down later. The lesson starts and Michael had pulled out a device out of his pocket. Veronica wants to question him, but the teacher calls on the kid beside her so she looks forward again. The new kid she had befriended, Evan, seemed to be smart. He has his way with words and he talked the teacher into letting him leave five minutes early because of his broken arm. He would be good to have around for when she and some of the Heathers are about and need some help.  

She glances back at Michael again, his head still down which he does something on the device. The teacher ends the lesson, closing her book and sitting down in her chair. The bell rings and the rest of the boring day was going to start.  

- 

Evan was so confused, he had woken up in a house, that wasn't his or his mom's. And Connor had been there, the same Connor who took his letter and disappeared. They had a weird staring contest while standing in the kitchen and had ended with a truce because they were both in the situation together. And there had been a note on the fridge telling them they had to go to school, which utterly confused them to no end. So they had decided to go and see what happens, finding out that the high school was full of cliches and Connor ditching Evan the first second they were on the campus. Evan had gotten lost looking for the office, eventually finding it and given all the information he needed and he had to try and find his first period, alone.  

This day got even more confusing, the day was literally the most eighties he had ever seen. Everyone had poofy hair and skimpy outfits. But some of them had uniforms that made no sense because they are at a public high school. The lunch period was also hell, everyone around him already had cliques and there were not many empty tables. He finds one with a curvy girl sitting alone, she has clips in her hair and her backpack is sitting next to her. "Can I sit here?" He asks her, hoping she'll take a small amount of pity on him. "Sure." She says, not looking up at him. He sits down, manuevering the cast out of the bag strap. He has the brown paper bag of lunch he had made for himself in the house, he hoped Connor is eating the lunch he made for him.  

Evan had seen the girl kicking the kid, but he had no idea what to do. The kid was shorter than the girl, she was wearing heels so that was her only power over him. She was malicious towards the kid, for no apparent reason. But she was about the kick his face when Evan sprinted into the fight, putting himself in front of the kid. The kid also being from one of his first period classes, the girl stopped, returning her foot to the ground. She looked like a massive bitch, and Evan didn't know what he was getting into but the girl huffs. She whips her body around, blonde hair following her and the red outfit swaying with her model-like walk. Evan turns to the kid, seeing some of the scrapes and a bruise on his face. Evan tries to help him stand up straight, but the cast getting in the way. "Call Jeremy." The kid mumbles, closing his eyes. "What?" Evan questions, "Call Jerrrreemmyy." The kid says, a little louder, but as slurred because of the wounds.  

There was a phone in the kids pocket, it looked more technologically advanced than Evan's phone. He couldn't open the phone, the kid having to sloppily take the phone and type in the password and type in the number of the person he needs. The kid gives the phone back to Evan, "Call Jeremy." Evan presses the call button and puts the phone to his ear, he helps the kid to a bench and hears the phone being picked up. "Michael! Are you alright? Where did you go!?" Evan takes a breath, "Hi. This is Evan-" "Where is Michael!" The boy on the other side of the phone sounds worried, "Please Jeremy calm down. Michael is fine." "Where is he?" "I have him outside the school, at the benches and trees." "Thank you. I will be there." The call ends and Evan hands the phone back to the kid. "I'm Evan by the way." Evan turns towards the kid. "Michael," the kid responds, sliding the phone into his pocket.  

"Michael!" Evan hears a kid yell, he sees a tall kid run their way over to them. He picks up Michael, without saying a word, holding him tightly. Evan doesn't even know what to say, they are just standing there. When the taller kid seems to have cooled down he turns to Evan. "I'm sorry for snapping at you over the phone." Evan nods his head, him and the kid seeming to have no sense of socialness. "Thank you for finding him, I wouldn've freaked out if I didn't."  Jeremy says, letting Michael try to stand up. "It's cool, I just didn't what was going on but a girl was trying to beat him up." Jeremy nods his head, Michael standing next to them and swaying on his soles slightly. "We should go. Thanks again Evan. We'll see ya around." Jeremy helps Michael walk to the parking lot, walking away from the school and leaving Evan confused. Connor probably wasn't going to walk to the house with Evan, so he would have to find the way back by himself. "This will be fun." He says, starting his walk.   


	2. Be more like us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tree bros get gay?

Connor could care less where Evan had gone, Evan always rubbed him the wrong way. Or it could just be Connor’s puberty rubbing him that way. His growth spurt had come late and his voice had changed early, but Evan, he never seemed to change. Evan had been in the same grade for a time, Evan always being stagnant and freaking Connor out. When Connor had started smoking pot he had seen Evan stay the same. This boy seemed to be stagnant and always sitting on his hands, metaphorically, and he never seemed to change. Connor was confused when he saw Evan standing in the kitchen, trying to reach something with his non-broken arm.  

The girls talking to him are pretty, his terrible flirting skills working on most of them. The girls were so out of his time, he knew how the eighties looked and these girls were the most eighties he's ever seen. They thought his hair was attractive and that he was funny. But Connor didn't really see that, he really hated himself sometimes. And when he heard people compare him with other people he felt like he was in a competition that he always loses. He holds the lunch Evan had gave him when they had quickly headed to the school. The brown paper bag that he felt awkward to hold all day but he doesn't have any money to buy lunch. The girls around him walk away, to go eat their lunches that are at their separate table. Connor sits at the picnic table outside, sighing as the cold air enters his nostrils and he feels himself relax slightly.  

The sandwich that had been in the bag was moderate and Connor was thankful for the lunch. Evan seemed to be the one who would provide for them in the culinary way. Evan seemed like a parent, he seemed like he could provide for them both without Connor having to do anything. Since the beginning of the day Connor has been nonstop thinking of Evan, thinking about why it was only them, why they were put here, but also why does Evan seem so insufferably easy to get along with. He is silent and will only really talk when talked too, he stays in his own business, and is more closeted and shut off into himself. Connor feels bad for the first time they interacted, running away with a thing that Evan had printed out and not even asking about it. He acted impulsively but when he had read the page, he felt wrong. The page had been a letter that Evan had written to himself, like Connor had invaded his privacy and stolen it from Evan's room.  

Evan is making food, his main way to reduce stress being to cook or bake. So the food on the stove is sizzling and Evan is tapping a rhythm out on the counter. He hums along to the tune, trying to pep himself up to want to the do the homework in the backpack on one of the bar stools at the breakfast bar near the stove. The food finishes and Evan smiles as he puts some on a plate, leading the rest for Connor when he returns from whatever he is doing. Evan eats the chicken and rice happily as he works on the physics papers in front of him. He hums again, writing down the answer to an equation, closing the textbook and putting everything back into the backpack next to him and Evan cleans his dishes before returning his bag to his room.  

Evan finds a surprise in the extra guest room that is not used. A non-brand guitar sits on boxes and Evan can't help but pick it up and try and tune it in the living room. Evan's fingers reach just about a small part of the strings, enough for him to still play. He tunes it, being used to the way of knowing a tuned guitar by ear, and the guitar is extremely out of tune; like it had not been touched in years. He starts to pluck the guitar, singing to himself in a song that he knows will never see the light of day. Evan starts to hastily make music bars and measures on a scrap piece of paper that he finds under a book, figuring out words and patterns to be able to put together.  

Connor is high, he is the highest he has ever been. The Heathers had invited him to a party, a college party. Veronica had basicaly been chased out while Connor sat on the couch getting high. When his stomach grumbled he had decided it was time for him to leave, stopping at a 7/11 and picking up a a bag of chips and a drink. He finishes the food and throws the trash away at a park trashcan and he stumbles his way towards the house he and Evan share. Evan. Connor's mind went to the shorter kid he is sharing a house with, his puppy dog like attitude towards people. Evan hadn't smiled much since their weird arrival here, but the one that Connor had captured in his mind is like the best sunset he has ever seen. Evan's smile is big, and his eyes were closed and everything around him seemed to blur away. Evan is nice to everyone, even to Connor; even after how Connor treated him. He hadn't meant to freak out on Evan. Everything was breaking down on Connor at that moment.  

Connor opens the door, trying to be quiet, hoping he isn't going to wake up Evan. He takes off his shoes and leaves them at the door, locking the front door behind him. The first thing he notices when he turns back towards the hallway is music coming from the living room. It sounds like something Evan listens to, its acoustic and the singer has a nice voice. Connor sways on his soles for a second before walking forward towards the doorway. He sees something he doesn't expect, Evan has a guitar in his lap and he is playing a song.  

"I learn to slam on the break, before I even turn the key, before I make a mistake, Before I lead with the worse of-"  

Connor had been staring at Evan from the doorway, seeing the concentration on Evan's face and how he was strumming the strings with such love, how a small smile was adorning his face and his body swaying slightly to the rhythm. But he didn't realize that when Evan had spotted him that the music stopped and that the boy looked worriedly at him. Connor doesn't say a thing and plops down on the couch, putting his arms over his eyes. He doesn't try to say anything or think about anything until his mouth says something before his mind or body can catch up. "You look cute when you concentrate" 

Connor regrets everything when he looks through his arms, Evan looks embarrassed, his face red and his hands trembling slightly. But Evan's face devolves into a small smile that doesn't seem to wipe off his face and he turns away from Connor and piles up the papers around him and gets up. Connor watches him leave, staring at his ass and the empty space when Evan is gone. Conor turns over on the couch, laying on his back and staring at the ceiling. His eyes close second later as his body starts to ache for sleep. Loneliness is hitting him in the side until a blanket covers Connor's body, the smell unfamiliar to him but calming. There is a wetness on Connor's forehead and a, "Sleep well Connor." That makes Connor's insides melt. When the light is shut off Connor turns again, facing the coffee table that he can barely see in the terrible lighting. He screams internally, kicking the blanket around him and smiling to himself. He pushes the blanket onto his face, to cover the heat that radiates off of it. The smell of the blanket becoming clear as day, it smells like Evan.  

Connor wakes up facing the couch's back, he turns towards the table and sees objects waiting for him. There is a glass of water, a brown paper bag right next to it, and a notebook page next to it. Connor sits up, some of his body cracking with the motion. He looks at the objects, picking up the note and glass in different hands, he takes a sip from the water and skims the note. He almost spits out the water at the end of the note, laughing at the things written on the note. "Oh Evan, you adorable idiot." Connor smiles at the air, taking the bag and folding the note and putting it into his back pocket. He changes his shirt, throwing his sweatshirt over his body. He grabs his backpack and the lunch and leaves the house, taking the other set of keys on a key rack. He heads out to the school, knowing that if this is actually the eighties they won't be on everyone's ass about absence. He enters the school, finding his next period, and waiting outside. The bell rings and students exit the room, passing him and leaving him to enter the room and sit down.  

When Evan enters the room Connor perks up slightly, looking at him. He notices small things about Evan, the way his body moves, how the cast still shines Connor's name. Connor feels like somehow he marked Evan, like Evan is his. Connor smiles to himself and doodle something on a paper. After the lesson starts, Connor keeps small peaks up at Evan. Noticing that Evan looks concentrated, his tongue sticking out of his mouth slightly and his legs kicking slightly. Connor's heart melts at the sight of Evan working his hardest, Evan is slowly, or maybe quickly, becoming something to Connor. Evan is melding his way into Connor's life after a couple days, so much more than Connor ever let anyone.  

Connor sits outside again, pulling out the small brown bag and placing it on the table. He opens the bag, seeing a note on top of the sandwich bag. Connor pulls it out and reads over the note. He smiles and runs his fingers over the note, "Evan you are even more adorable. And I don't know how that is possible." Connor says to himself, taking the sandwich and eating it. He wishes he has Evan's number until he hears the patter of feet behind him, Connor turns and sees a tall kid with a shorter kid. They don't notice his presence, seeming to be in their own world. The shorter kid touches the taller kid's shoulders. "Michael how are we going to fix this?" The shorter kid gets on his tippy toes and touches the taller kid's face. "We work through it together Jerebear." The taller kid eases into the short kid, hugging him and letting relief wash over him. They stay in the embrace for a time, seeming to breathe each other in. Connor feels the need to hug Evan, to tell him everything will be fine. To take in the smell he has, like dew on leaves in the early morning. Like the trees near their town. Like everything about nature that Connor likes. Evan is everything Connor likes.  

When Connor enters the house again he hears the guitar again, Evan singing so sweetly. Connor can't help but smile at the thought of coming home to Evan. Connor walks into the living, smiling sweetly at Evan. "Hey Connor," Evan smiles. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay hello, this blew up and i dont know why. this is shitty and everyone is lowkey OOC but eyy i guess people like it. also i forgot to introfuce myself. my name is pj and my tumblr is peejslice.tumlblr.com I am the best meme tbh
> 
> ALSO I'VE BEEN NONSTOP LISTENING TO WILL CONNOLLY'S EP ON BANDCAMP AND ITS SO GOOD HOLY FUCK
> 
> ~ space dad


	3. If I could tell him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> okay this got gayer

Michael holds his phone in his hand, everything around him slows down as he thinks. This place where he and Jeremy ended up is weird, weirder than has been shown in the video games on his shelf at home. God he misses his video games. He misses his basement. He wants to see his parents, even though the very-near divorce drove them to no longer pay attention to him. The only things that makes Michael comfortable in this environment is Jeremy, his only slice of home. His adorable tall friend who is driving Michael to the brink of his sexual revolution and causing more trouble with Michael's hormones than any girl has ever done. Jeremy and his adorable laugh and his belief in Michael. His voice, no matter which age they were, always soothes Michael. Michael has sometimes pulled up stupid voicemails Jeremy had left for him and would do his 'business' to them. He felt disgusting sometimes but Jeremy was—is everything to Michael. He is the reason why Michael hasn't freaked out about the situation, why he hadn't sat in a corner and cried.  

Michael walks into the small safe haven that is 7/11, he is only there for a slushie and seeing if Mountain Dew Red exists yet. He makes the trip quick, finding the dew and smiling because he knows Jeremy's face will brighten in excitement to be free of the S.Q.U.I.P.'s grasp. Michael loves Jeremy when he is no longer draped full of what the S.Q.U.I.P. had pushed into Jeremy's mind. That his laugh was stupid and his posture should be perfect, but that’s what Michael loves about Jeremy. That his laugh may be a slight higher pitch and he may never laugh openly again, but when Jeremy laughs everything slows down. The world is stopping to let Jeremy laugh, to let Jeremy be in pure bliss for a small second. But now Jeremy nevers looks relaxed, his back always in perfect posture, thanks to that stupid mutated floppy disk. Jeremy is smiling a little more at least, but mainly at Michael. Everything with Jeremy comes back to Michael.  

There is a kid near the slushie machine, he was looking sort of creepily happy. Michael didn't really want to speak to the kid, but the starts with, " You're new?" Michael nodded quietly and refilled his slushie and went to pull out his phone to listen to music. "You don't seem to be from around here." Michael nods his head, "I'm from New Jersey." He responds, taking a sip out of his slushie. "Never been," The kid replies, sipping out of his slushie. "It's not really nice, the only reason I like it is because of a specific someone I guess." Michael stares at the floor, Jeremy on his mind again. "I know what you mean, the only reason I don't blow this town is a special lady. Would you like to tell me about your special lady." Michael internally winces, forgetting that liking his best friend is not really acceptable now, they would be mobbed for even doing what they do in the 21st century. Michael should just lie, it's not like this kid would meet them, he seems to be a part of the 80s stoner crowd, never showing up to school and picking fights. Michael is more of a passive stoner, he sticks with Jeremy and happily smoke alone or with his tall friend. Just the thought of when he firstly got Jeremy high makes Michael blush.  

"Well they are kind of tall, with like these really pretty eyes. They are green and kind of just like a forest of their own, they kind of light up when they smile. They also have a nice shade of brown hair, it king of just flops everywhere to be honest. I guess that's how you can describe them." Michael says, having a million other things to say about Jeremy, they all swim in his head but being too much to say to a stranger. "Now I think a fair trade of your special lady is in order." The kid laughs, pointing at Michael with his slushie, "You got me there pal." The kid laughs and leans back against the shelf full of potato chip bags. "My lady, she is something. She has brown hair and it's kind of swoopy you know, and she is just perfect. Her love gives me everything. And speak of the devil and she appears." The kid says, the bell that signals a customer rings quickly, the kid looking at the door. A short girl stands there, sweeping her gaze across the store. Her eyes land on the kid, storming to him quickly. She takes him by the collar and drags him out of the 7/11, Michael is really confused by the end of the interaction. Michael sets for the house, a skip in his step as he is ready for Jeremy to be S.Q.U.I.P. free for a night or so.  

"Jerebear I got some!" Michael yells, slamming the door behind him. There is a light pitter-patter from down the hallway and Michael knows a small smile is making its way on his face. Jeremy sticks his head around the corner, looking less worried. He quickly slides on his socked feet out into the doorway. His clothes seem like a slightly crumpled mess. "Did he come back while I was gone?" Michael asks, stepping towards Jeremy, ready to tell him everything be fine. Jeremy nods his head, Michael gives a loving sigh, reaching on his tippy toes and kissing Jeremy's forehead. Michael smiles at his taller friend, all of his actions reassuring. "What did the floppy disk say this time." Michael says, taking Jeremy's hand and walking him back to his room. "He said that you weren't coming back, and that I would never be able to get rid of him." Michael rubs his free hand up and down Jeremy's back, "Well I found some Mountain Dew Red and we'll get rid of him for awhile." Jeremy gives a weak smile towards Michael, letting his calmness wash over him. Michael is here with him.  

J̯̟e̞̦̹̦̜̰̣ŗ̝͎̰͖̖͜e̷͖̗̣͈̻̠͞m̴̛̗y̶̫̦͟,̸̛̛̫̥̮̖̳̥̩̤ ̧̪͇̻͉̘y͖̱̗̗̼ͅo̡̲̫̜̳̩̕u҉̞̙̰͉̳͉̜͚ ̸̲̰̬̮͉̗̬͟c̛̛̪̞̦͢a̻̩̤̲͇͇͇ṋ̢̛̘͇͍͔͖̩'̡̦̰ͅt̢̡͎̪͎̩͉͠ ̢͉͕̩g̸̸̢̬̻̙̠̣ȩ͇͕̲͠t̸͏̻̤̗̭̩͇̮͙͚ ̤̟̗̮͍̥̝͍͘͝r̛̞͙͕i̶̶̫͎̱̰͎̘d̲̕͡͡ͅ ̭̤̫̤̪̩͖̣ǫ̳͍̞͔͈͝͝f͟͏̥͈̥̹ ̣̥̟̖͖͖m͘҉͇͖e̵̯͈̝̠͔̱͍̪!̛̱̰̟̠͟ 

Jeremy takes a calming breath and sitting on his bed. Michael pulls out the bottle from the bag and hands it to Jeremy. "It'll be alright, I'm here," Michael says, sitting next to Jeremy. Jeremy twists open the bottle and takes a big gulp of it, hearing the S.Q.U.I.P. disappear from his mind. He puts the bottle down on the bedside table, sighing and turning back to Michael. His best friend is smiling at him, looking ready to help Jeremy in any way. "I don't deserve you." Jeremy says, hugging Michael, holding him to his chest. He feels some tears fall down his face. "J-Jeremy?" Michael whispers into Jeremy's chest. "I treated you like shit and I was a terrible friend and I even called you a loser and I tried to leave you in a burning house." His words come out in a jumble, his anxiety making his words quicken and his breathing becoming irregular. "Jeremy," Michael says, starting to rub up and down Jeremy's back again, "None of that was your fault Jeremy. That fucking floppy disc in your head thought I wasn't cool enough for you, and it's that things own fucking problem. I will not let it push us away again." Michael loosens the hug slightly, to look at Jeremy. Tears are streaming down the brunette's face, everything that he had been told is getting reversed. But in a good away. Jeremy smiles through the tears, pulling Michael back into the hug.  

"I love you Michael." The words slip out of Jeremy's mouth, and he feels himself flinch in horror of the statement. That he had said it out loud. To Michael. Jeremy is ready to sloppily dissolve the statement, say it was platonic but he doesn't even think he can think that to himself anymore. He realized he loved Michael while the shorter of the two was at 7/11. The S.Q.U.I.P. had returned to tell Jeremy that Michael would never love him back, that no one would love Jeremy. "I love you too." Michael says, looking straight into Jeremy's eyes. The sincerity in his eyes causes Jeremy to regret every bad statement he ever said to Michael. Michael loves him. Michael loves him back. This can't be real. The S.Q.U.I.P. has to be messing with him. Jeremy puts his hands on Michael's face, stroking his thumbs on Michael's cheekbones. Michael's glasses are on his forehead and his face is heating up. "Michael is this real? I swear if I hear that Keanu Reeves fucker come out of your mouth right now I will hide in a cave for the rest of my life." Michael starts to laugh, his Michael laugh, one of the things that no one can recreate about Michael. His laugh changes pitch every big breath he takes in, his eyes scrunching with joy and his body shaking with laughter.  

When Michael's laugh slows down he takes Jeremy's face in his hands, opening his eyes again. "I can't believe my sweet little pure Jeremy just swore." The expression on Michael's face is ridden with love, his eyes soft and a small smile is adorned on his lips. Jeremy lets out a small laugh, moving his hands onto Michael's back, the two boys being joined in a small embrace. Michael is the one to make the first move, kissing Jeremy, it being light and airy. Jeremy smiles into the second kiss, pulling Michael closer to him, moving his hand onto the back of Michael's head.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it got gayer holy shit, i think bc my boyfriend is cute and my Jeremy so basically gay shit took over my lfie. This chapter isn't even 2k words, bc it just got too gay to function. and just to let everyone know, I am now everyone's favorite gay space dad. 
> 
> peace
> 
> ~space dad


	4. Lifeboat, and a two player game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy cries and everyone (Heather Chandler) dies *lenny face*

Connor feels the noise surrounding him fade, ringing swelling in his ears. The announcement ringing and resounding in my mind. He stands up, ignoring the teacher's pleads to make him sit down and pay attention. He grabs his bag and rushes out of the room, finding a bathroom and sitting in a stall, his breaths becoming labored. He can't help but feel anxiety taking over his body, curling up into a ball. His limbs start shaking and he feels everything start to lose color, his hearing already gone and breaths so quickly ripping through his lungs. His hands find their way to his hair, running through his hair roughly, and hiding his eyes from the dirty bathroom stall surrounding him. He feels hands on his sides when he feels his head becoming lighter and his legs are already asleep. "Connor. Connor!" Evan yells, holding Connor against him.  

"Just breathe, Connor. Just breathe. Please." Evan says, rubbing up and down Connor's back, Connor's breaths slow down slightly, some of the color returning back to his face. Evan gets Connor to unfold himself slightly, holding him trying all the calming things his mother has taught him.  

Connor didn’t expect Evan to be sitting with him on the bathroom floor calming him down. He didn't expect Evan to care for him, he didn't expect the light kisses peppered onto his forehead when he came back from the existential world he threw himself in. He didn't expect Evan to sit with him, or to help him to their house. He didn't expect Evan to lay him down on the couch and bring out food for him and putting the blanket from days before onto Connor. The smell is nice and like a big hug surrounding Connor, Evan sits in one of the armchairs and dutifully watches over Connor as he eats the soup from the bowl. When Connor finishes he puts the bowl onto the table, turning on his side, smiling at Evan. "Hey Evan can you come here for a second." Evan smiles lightly, walking over to Connor and and kneeling down next to him. Before Evan can ask if everything okay Connor grabs him by the shoulders and crashes Evan into Connor's chest. Connor kisses the top of Evan's head, moving one of his hands to play with Evan's hair. "Thank you." Connor whispers, kissing Evan's head again, smiling into the sandy sea atop of Evan's head.  

Evan can't help but smile into Connor's chest, feeling comfortable in this environment. Connor pulls away quickly, smiling at Evan. There wasn't any teeth in the smile, but it is nice and pointed directly at Evan. Evan smiles back, the warmth in his face going where his freckles are located, speckled on his cheeks. Connor feels heat rise into his cheeks before deciding to grab Evan's collar and pull his face onto his own. He feels the tenseness of Evan's body during the kiss, but his body eases and he leans onto Connor. When Connor and Evan pull away, breathing and taking in the view of each other. 

Jeremy stares at his hands, mumbling to himself, the news making his mind go to places he doesn't want to go to anymore. To a place where he was a while ago, when the S.Q.U.I.P. had control over him, over everything he thought and did. When he left Michael, when everything about their 12 year friendship was thrown down a drain. The bell ringing brings Jeremy back, Michael holding his hand under the desk and letting him lean on the smaller of the two. "Jeremy do you want to go home?" Michael whispers, helping Jeremy stand. "Yes, please." Michael nods his head, the two of them starting the trek to the house. Michael holds Jeremy upright, unlocking the house's front door. They go straight to Jeremy's room, Michael helping him lay down. Michael lays down next to him and puts his right arm around Jeremy's waist. "Do you want to talk about it?" Michael whispers into Jeremy's ear, looking at him with a face full of worry. Jeremy nods his head, turning his head to face Michael. His eyes are glossy and his eyebrows are furrowed loosely.  

"Mikey, I-I uuuhm—the S.Q.U.I.P. h-he made m-me h-he mad-de m-me b-believe tha-that-that-that I-I wa-was-was useless an-and ugly." Michael shushes him, moving to put his finger on Jeremy's mouth. "If it's too painful please don't stress yourself." Jeremy gives a heart shattering smile, nodding away the tear that is making its way down his face. Michael moves his arm from Jeremy's waist to his torso, giving him an affectionate squeeze. They lay there, enjoying the embrace and warmth that they get from the other person.  

Michael slowly opens his eyes, smiling at Jeremy's sleeping form. His stomach grumbles, ruining the moment of looking at Jeremy in the sunlight. "Fine I'll feed you," He says to himself and lightly maneuvers his way out of Jeremy's lanky limbs. He tip toes down the stairs and slides into the kitchen in his socks. He finds the ingredients he thinks he needs, putting everything together and starting the stove top. The eggs sizzle when he puts them on the pan, a small amount of steam coming of the eggs. Michael moves quickly to put the items in the eggs, taking a rubber spatula and mixing it in the pan. He smiles at the smell and while it sizzles for the next half-minute he grabs plates and forks, finding glasses and orange juice in the fridge. He doesn't here the creaking of steps and his best friend leaning against the counter and smiling at his back. Michael turns off the burner and goes to turn and grab a plate, jumping when he sees Jeremy in the way of the ceramic plates. He feels his face flush with heat and he hides the spatula behind his back. Jeremy lets out a little hoarse giggle and hands one of the plates to Michael. Michael takes it and shoves some of the eggs, including the mushrooms and salsa and cheese thrown on top, onto the plate and sets it down on some of the counter.  

Jeremy hands the second plate to Michael, letting Michael do what he needs and placing it next to the other one. When Michael turns after setting the plate down, looking at Jeremy. Jeremy steps forward, kissing Michael's cheek and stroking his hair. "You didn't have to make anything Michael." Michael smiles, but comes up with a sassy remark. "It wasn't for you Jeremy, I was going to pull my lover out of my ass and eat it." Jeremy laughs, his laugh bellowing through the kitchen as he holds his stomach. His frame shakes with the laughter, Michael starting to laugh along. Jeremy holds the counter for some support, the other hand on his chest as he laughs. Michael is leaning against him, snorting and trying to calm down. Jeremy wipes away a tear and puts his head on Michael's, "Thank you for making something regardless." Jeremy's laugh is slowly calming down.  

They eat the food, smiling at each other and making stupid jokes between them. Michael gets ready to do the dishes, being intruded by Jeremy standing next to him, taking the dishes and drying them. They finish the dishes quickly, not even planning to go to school that day, early weekend was announced earlier anyways.  

"So I totally found a SNES in the basement, wanna try it out?" Michael says, pulling the device out of the box he brought upstairs. "Sure Mikey, what games are with it?" Michael rummages the box quickly, "Some Mario games and like crash bandicoot" Jeremy looks up from his phone, perking up slightly, "So are you going to try and kick my ass at Mario babe." Jeremy winks at Michael, laughing at his own joke. Michael blushes at the wink and picks out one of the games and plugs the console into the TV and they pick up the controllers, ready to start the game.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this got even gayer and i am appreciative of the gayness conveyed bc im gay and domestic and i forgot to say 7/11 buds was last chap bc why not. also i was literally gaying it up with my boyfriend during writing this chapter, that's why it got so fucking domestic. me and my boyf are so fucking domestic. and this isn't even 2k but oh my god its still so gay and i had fucking up my document when I wrote the last chapter (that was also short). but like i am the worst when it comes to long ass chapters. ALSO THIS FUCKING BLEW UP THANK YOU ALL
> 
> shoutout to Rin and my new friend bc u both are gr8 
> 
> peace from gay rad space dad


	5. Kurt and Ram = Dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tree bros and boyf riends are good pals.
> 
> Connor's hair braiding is dedicated to hot wheels (you know who you are)

"Veronica I'm sorry but I have to say no." Connor says, picking at his nail polish, looking away from the girl standing in front of him. Evan is sitting in the seat next to his, getting used to being around Connor in public. Connor is starting to show his care for Evan in school, even though it's the eighties and they would be basically mobbed for their homosexuality. But Connor doesn’t seem to care, holding Evan's hand when he deems fit and will help him when Evan's arm is acting up. Evan likes this sort of attention, it's nice and doesn't stress him out as much because Connor makes him seem like he can't do no wrong, even if Evan still apologizes every sentence. Veronica sighs and walks away, some swagger in her walk. 

"W-Why did you deny Veronica's invitation?" Connor looks at Evan sharply, like he doesn't want to talk about it. "I-I me-mean if-if-if you didn't accept be-be-because of me t-then I think you should—" Connor cuts Evan off with a quick kiss, resting his forehead on Evan's. "I didn't accept because of you, I didn't accept it because of me. I'm slowly falling into the habits of home, I'm getting high and drinking and doing drugs. And I; I found something that I don't want to lose by doing this." Evan looks away from Connor, eyes looking up and down a tree to avoid Connor's eyes. "What is the thing you don't want to lose Connor?" Evan, slowly looks back into Connor's eyes. "It's you Evan." Evan feels his face heat up with the statement. Connor smiles softly, kissing Evan's nose before he is pulled into a big hug. The cast is hard but is easily holding his lower back as Evan hugs him. "Evan?" Connor whispers, pulling away for a second to make sure Evan is okay. The sight of Evan breaks his heart, Evan has tears streaming down his face and he has the sunlight shining on him.  

"Connor, I can't even thank you enough for actually wanting to be around me." Connor wipes a tear away, putting his hand on Evan's cheek. "I'm so happy with you around, don't thank me for loving you-r company." Connor kisses him again, holding him closer this time. Evan laughs lightly, returning the hug while Connor smiles into the crook on his neck.  

They both jump with fear at the sound of booming laughter coming from close by, Connor pulls Evan into a nearby bush. The conversation between two people, one Connor recognized and one he didn't. They shuffle around and leave the area, making Connor sigh and look down, not having realized before that Evan is under him. Evan's face is red, the heat radiating off of it. Connor smirks, kissing Evan quickly before moving from above him and sitting next to him. Evan kisses him on the cheek before they leave the bush, laughing to themselves at what they had gotten into.  

"The trees are pretty." Evan smiles, taking one of the branches in his hand. "Like you Ev." Connor replies, enjoying the instantaneous blush on Evan's face. "Wa-what C-Con-Connor!" Connor kisses him, enjoying Evan's synchronized movements. "We are really gay Connor." Connor laughs, "I'm so gay for you Evan, you don't even know." Evan's goes redder, looking away from Connor as he feels himself melt inside. "Connor you stop being smooth for like five second." Evan says, putting a small leaf in Connor's hair. "I will when—" The conversation is cut off by a popping sound, Evan and Connor looking into the small opening and seeing a girl, Evan says her name is Veronica, and she is holding a gun while one of the football players is on the ground, bleeding out. Evan freezes, but Connor grabs him before he can cause any damage that will end up them getting killed. His freezing could end with Evan swelling into existentialism, but Connor tries to break him out of it when they reach the road again. They start to walk, weather catching up with them.  

A cold breeze sweeps it way through Evan, making him shiver into his cast. Connor smiles, taking off his top layer sweatshirt, laying it on Evan's shoulders. Evan smiles, trying to get Connor close to him to wrap it around them both when a voice stops them.  

"Evan!" Jeremy says, closing the trash can lid and smiling at the pair. Evan recognized Jeremy, who could forget him, he is as tall as a telephone pole. He isn't in is usual outfit, the blue sweater somehow gone. "It's getting cold outside, I don't think you guys will be alright walking home." Evan shakes his head, "No...No, Jeremy we are fine." Jeremy seems a little sadder when the rejection came, his face slightly falling. "It's really fine, I'm sure Michael won't mind." Jeremy says, scratching at the sleeve, Evan realizing where the sweatshirt came from, the sweatshirt being from the smaller of the pair. "Alright." Evan sighs, looking at Connor, following Jeremy. They enter the light colored house, hearing video game sound come from the living room. "Jeeeereeemmmyyy coomee hellppp mee!" A voice calls, the physical relaxation in Jeremy, a smile gracing his lips and his posture getting better. "Mike I'm comin'!" 

Evan and Connor follow Jeremy, seeing the smaller of the pair in Jeremy's big blue sweater, a controller in his hand. Jeremy tells them to sit on the couch and he returns to the spot next to Michael. Connor holds Evan's hand, as if talking him out of an anxiety filled existential plane. The couch is big, Evan drowning in the size while Connor is a floating raft. Evan scoots closer towards Connor, hoping to no longer drown in the couch.  

Michael puts a different game into the console, battle music ringing through the TV's speakers. He looks at Jeremy, internally melting all over again because of Jeremy in his sweatshirt, "You ready Jerebear?" Jeremy affirms with a smile and thumbs up, the game starting and the hordes of enemies enter the screen. They start out killing the few hordes around them, continually moving to get to the objective. "Two to your left." Jeremy says, while Michael nods and kills the two semi-close enemies. "Three on your right bud." Michael says, moments later. Jeremy corresponds with the command and kills enemies too close on his right. They continue on the level, calling out things the other didn't notice, and formulating strategies out of thin air. Connor and Evan stare at the pair, amazed with the amount of teamwork they seem to exude. They consistently go through multiple levels before something happens, Jeremy stops for a second, flinching and putting his back extremely straight and his foot tapping extremely loud. His finger movements become sloppy and uncoordinated. His right hand flinches and he seems to wince almost like a whisper. 

Michael seems to know what it is, pausing the game immediately and turning to him.  He grabs a bottle from the ground, putting it into Jeremy's hand and letting Jeremy chug. He wipes his mouth after he empties the bottle, looking a little more relaxed and breathing slowly. His hand is clenching onto Michael's, running a thumb over the joints. "Jeremy it's fine. That floppy disk isn't gonna be able to do anything anymore." Michael says, now holding both of Jeremy's hands as the pause music rings throughout the room. Connor and Evan don't know what to think of the pair holding hands and acting really gay in front of them. Michael pecks Jeremy's forehead, smiling. When the whole endeavor is over, Jeremy finds a blanket for Connor and Evan, laying it over them as the cold finally set in their bones.  

The pairs are on opposite seats, Connor and Evan on the couch while Jeremy and Michael lay on the loveseat. They both seem to be engrossed in their own small worlds, they smile in their smaller conversations, ignoring what had happened before, but Evan still feels the unknown curiosity of what happened and why Jeremy had look like he was different, and what the 'floppy disk' that Michael had said. Michael had put a random movie in the VCR player, ignoring the title and letting it play as white noise. The movie ending up being a thriller, the protagonist screaming on the screen and being chased by a serial killer that walks way too slow to be humanly possible. The movie was stupid, Connor snickering at the terrible acting and making fun of it to Evan.  

"You can't get rid of me." The serial killer says the teenagers on the TV, causing Jeremy to stop his laugh immediately. His breathing quickens slightly, before Michael pulls him into his chest and starts to ruffle his hair. "Jerebear." Michael says, Jeremy now on top of him, laying between his open legs and his head on Michael's chest. Connor starts to flinch his fist, confused and angry. The tall kid, he knows as Jeremy because of everyone saying his name, is having problems but they keep getting ignored. It keeps happening, Jeremy freezing and his breathing changing. Evan feels the angry curiosity build up in Connor, putting his hand on top of Connor's, giving him a look. Connor unfurls his fist and sigh, calming himself down before doing anything that would get them kicked out in the cold. Evan whispers to Connor, asking him a question that is answered with a nod and a softer expression.  

Evan's hands move from under the blanket to Connor's hair, brushing it lightly with his fingers and finding a small section of his hair. He starts to do something, taking three strands of hair and continually crossing and mixing the hair strands. He ends the braid and smiles at his handiwork, taking the hair tie that Connor handed him, fixing the band on to the end so it won't come out. Connor smiles at Evan, kissing his cheek before deciding to say something.  

"Can I ask you two a question?" The other pair look at him, both pulled out of their lovey-dovey staring. "Sure." The shorter one, Michael, replies. "Is he okay? I mean, is Jeremy okay?" Connor says, holding onto Evan's hand. There is no answer until Jeremy speaks up. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey y'all,  
> how are all of ya bc im dying bc i got finals this week. but this is what i got, its not 2k but its liek 200 away its fine i just needed to fix formatting on my doc again bc all fo this is written in one document. but ey more of this will come soon. so imma go bc i should start studying 
> 
> peace out from gay rad space dad


	6. Seventeen to survive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chill out my dudes

“I’m not okay,” Jeremy says, looking away from Michael. Michael rubs a hand on Jeremy's shoulder, trying to calm him down, they look like the conversational topic of what is wrong with Jeremy is not somewhere they want to go. Connor pushes anyway, trying to tread as lightly as he can. "What happened to give you the panic attacks?" Jeremy lets out a breath, holding it unintentionally. Michael pats his back lightly, "Bud if it's too much to say, you don't have to." Jeremy nods his head, his balled fists in his lap messing up a t-shirt he has on under the sweatshirt. He let's go of the shirt, breathing slowly and looking back at Connor and Evan. "It all started with a girl I guess," Jeremy starts, retreating his hands inside the hoodie, and patting them on his lap. Connor and Evan seem keen on listening to everything he says. "So the girl's name is Christine and I had this massive crush on her." Jeremy looks guilty, looking away from Michael and clenching his fists. Evan's understanding gaze encourages Jeremy to go on. "So I decided to follow this advice of a guy who likes to pick on me, you know so I could be 'cool'." Jeremy makes quotations with his hands as he continues on, studying the floor like a child in trouble. "It was a super computer from Japan that you take and it kind of just takes over..."

  
"An-and at first it worked, I gained popularity and one of the hottest girls in the school wanted to get with me. But-bu-but..." Jeremy starts to stutter, his form starting to tremble slightly, Michael being slapped away when going to comfort him. "But on the high ride to get Christine, I lost Michael. And I lost myself. And I was just an asshole to everybody...An-an-and Christine didn't even end up liking me anyway. An-an-and." Jeremy is cut off with his own sob, tears falling down his face as he can't formulate another sentence as the sobs rack his body. Michael pulls him into his chest, trying his best to calm him down. "Jeremy...Jerebear...Jeremiah," Michael starts rattle off in a whisper, rubbing his hand up and down Jeremy's arm and kissing his forehead.

  
Evan feels sadness well up in his stomach, sad that Jeremy had to go through that, that it was all for a girl. He would've done something similar for Zoe, never realizing her humanism until Connor came along. Finding similarity in Connor, close to himself. Lost and trying to strive for control over their lives. Connor seems more in control, doing things that seem morally good.

  
Michael holds Jeremy's hands, letting his breathing return to normal and holding their foreheads pressed together. "Mike, I think I'm okay now." Michael moves his head and looks at Jeremy, looking into his eyes and seeing the fear dissipated. "Alright bud, squeeze my hand if it gets too much." Jeremy nods his head, smiling weakly and turning back to the other pair in the room. "So I'll continue...So Christine didn't end up liking me. The computer got kind of mad and asked me to upgrade, I took it and abandoned everything I used to be." Michael feels a pulse like squeeze on his hand. He squeezes back and Jeremy continues, "So the computer convinced me to try and infest the rest of the student body, starting off with the cast of the play. And that ended bad because the computer was just trying to take over the world. And...Michael saved the day." Jeremy sweeps a glance at Michael, smiling meekily. Michael seems to melt, his actions giving him an aura of softness.

  
Veronica stares at the bathroom tiles, the anxiety crawling on her skin as the events of the night play through her head. The panic setting in, the thoughts flying past her like hawks going for prey. Her arms start to tremble, legs shaking along. "He...he...he..." She whispers, stuttering and pulling at her blazer. His words start to morph in her head, intoxicating her thoughts. The poison is slowly infecting her, brain slowing while her breathing stops and she feels like she is going to drown. He had made her give Heather something, which ended with Heather dead on the floor. She hated Heather, she was a mythic bitch but still tolerable. She didn't deserve that death, Kurt and Ram were assholes but seeing the terror in their faces scares her to no end. J.D. did this, forced her hand. Trying to create a town that he would be able to rule over, making Veronica his queen. Veronica doesn't feel like she wants a crown, her life falling down around her would never make any metaphorical crown feel any better.

  
She wishes she is high the second she walks into school. Students are weeping around her, making her regret every action she has made since yesterday morning. Ms. Flemming starts to call a school meeting over the school speaker, Veronica gulping down a big amount of saliva. She walks towards the gymnasium slowly, her body becoming heavier every step. She did this, she killed Kurt and Ram. J.D. did this, all the tears shed today fuel his smile. The smile going past normal happiness and creeping her out. She opens the door to the gym, no one noticing her tardiness. There are chairs set up in a circle, most being out of the circle, letting smaller groups chitchat. She sees Evan, the kid she guesses is Connor, sitting with the odd duo. They chat, less animated than usual, but no form of sadness on any of their faces. They haven't been here long. They never spoke with Kurt or Ram.

  
The second tallest of the group, the nameless one that should be Connor, is breathing slower than usual. Evan holding him in an embrace, looking around everywhere before putting a light peck on the kid's forehead. The odd duo look at each other, smiles that seem to be of support for the slightly gay actions. Veronica doesn't even know why she is watching, ignoring the spiel that Ms. Flemming was spitting out over a microphone. The whole meeting is stupid to her, everything surrounding this is stupid to her. Because Kurt and Ram were dicks, but they were human. Human with some stupid actions but didn't deserve the fate they met.

  
Michael grips Jeremy's hand, ignoring the cars passing with kids going to the funeral. The funeral they both want to avoid. "It reminds of the fire." Jeremy says, stopping and staring at the ground. Michael faces him, "Jeremy, Rich didn't die this isn't like the fire." Jeremy shakes his head, "It feels like the fire. It feels like the fear of when I didn’t know if you got out. To find out that Rich was in a full body cast and Jake broke his legs. I was terrified what happened to you. And now these deaths are not suicides, but murders if Evan said it correctly." Jeremy is starting to tremble. Michael takes Jeremy into his arms, hushing him and lulling him out of the thoughts flowing in his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *going to die everytime a chapter isn't 2k bc my document gets fucked up*
> 
> It's not 2k again, I'm so disappointed in myself but like I lose all fucking work ethic when school ends. And I've been out of school for like a week and 1/2. I'm a lucky bitch with no work ethic bc i have no routine in the summer. Also i barely write about Veronica and the actual heathers characters so this is lowkey making up for it slightly. 
> 
> peace out from gay rad space dad


	7. god what are we here to do ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BEN WON A TONY KILL ME

Evan stares at Connor’s sleeping form, smiling at his peaceful expression. There is nothing good about their situation, they know these suicides were murders. If Veronica finds out, he knows he'll be the next on the list. He stands up, trying not to let his feet creak up the wood floor below him. He slips out of the room, making his way to the living room. He spots the familiar guitar in the corner of the room and decides to ignore its presence. He feels the carpeted floor under his feet and he starts to pace. He breathes in and out, trying to find out what to do. How to protect Connor. How to make himself forget everything they saw. He starts to chew on his finger nails, trying to walk the thoughts out of his head, the current cycle ending up in a circle and Evan becoming dizzy. He plops down on the couch, pulling his finger away from his mouth before he sees blood. He's being so self-destructive.

  
Connor opens his eyes to an empty room, he feels worry until he realizes the smell on the blankets is Evan. He pushes his head into them before deciding to get up. The floor is cold and he de-socked feet (he must of kicked them off in his sleep) start the small walk towards the living room, hoping Evan is sitting there looking fine as day. But that's not what he finds. He finds Evan mumbling to himself while sitting in the corner of the room. He rushes over to Evan, sitting down with him and not even asking anything before taking his hands in his and helps Evan with his breathing. Evan calms down slightly, looking at Connor and not the existential plane he had thrown himself into.

  
-

  
Christine is confused, more confused than she has ever been in her life. Once she got out of her car in the parking lot she had expected to see the familiar brown PT Cruiser with the owner and his best friend getting out and sharing a conversation and saying hello. But it's nowhere in the parking lot, making the girl slightly worried. But if one of them was sick the other would be taking care of them so she is not worried. But usually they would tell them, if it was S.Q.U.I.P. thing or just a human thing they would just tell them and go on their own. Jeremy is sociable now, but still sticks to Michael more than anyone. Christine thinks it's cute, the boys still steal clothes or secretly share a drink and try to renew their friendship after the S.Q.U.I.P. madness. She walks inside the building, going through the English wing's buzzer and saying hi to Mr. Reyes before heading to the lobby. She sees her friends sitting at a table, a missing pair in the obvious couples sitting and giving the other bedroom eyes. She slides into the seat next to Jenna, huffing and pulling out her phone. She sends out a text before leaning her head on Jenna’s shoulder.

  
“You alright?” Jenna whispers, Christine nods her head. “Just worried about Michael and Jeremy.” Jenna raises her eyebrow at Christine, “Why? They are almost adults I think they can take care of themselves.” Jenna says, squishing Christine’s shoulder. “But they usually tell me if something’s wrong, and they aren’t here today and I’m worried.” Brooke laughs, looking away from Chloe and joining the conversation, “Christine you sound like their mother.” Jenna laughs, moving her hand down the Christine’s waist. “Christine is now christened as mom friend,” Chloe says and looks up from her phone. The group of girls laugh while Rich talks to Jake animatedly about something.

  
Jeremy and Michael hadn’t texted by the time their lunch period rolled around. Christine was starting to feel worried. She looks around the cafeteria, nervously trying to find her tall friend, and his shorter companion. “They are out a sick, that’s what Mr. Reyes told me in the class me and the losers share.” Rich says, sitting down with Jake in tow. Christine sighs, feeling as if it’s not right. “I’ll check up on them tonight, drama doesn’t meet until next Monday,” Christine says, “And if something’s up I’ll tell you guys.” She picks the crust off her sandwich worriedly, and fiddles with the edge of it while she takes small nimbles out of it. She really is like a mom.

  
“Jeremy left a note saying Michael is sick and he is going to take care of him while his parents are out for work.” Jeremy’s dad says, handing the note to Christine and turning back to the laptop on the counter. “Okay, thanks for telling me, I’ll get Michael’s work and drop it off for them.” She says, lying through her teeth, another pro to being in drama. She leaves the house and gets into Jenna’s car and lets out a gruff huff. “Something suspicious?” Jenna says, tapping her fingers on the wheel. “Yes, Jeremy left a note, not a text, about Michael being sick.” Jenna looks skeptical, but believes Christine. “Does Jeremy ever write?” Christine shakes her head, not knowing. “His dad wasn’t suspicious, maybe Jeremy has done it before. But I don’t know. I want to go to Michael’s house to check but we all don’t know where he lives.” Jenna laughs at her worried girlfriend, “Christine, we can check an old phone book or the school directory, I still have one from elementary school.” Jenna says, taking Christine’s hand in her own and trying to reassure her. “Alright.” Christine sounds defeated but lets Jenna drive her to her house, entering the medium sized house and going straight to Jenna’s room. They sit on the floor and start to plan out what to say before looking around for the big yellow book.

  
They end up not finding it, scouring through Jenna’s elementary tubberware container, Jenna is surprisingly organized and makes Christine want her to be secretary for the drama club. They find the yellow packet of papers and flip until they find Michael’s name. They write his address down and grab a bag of snacks and munch on them the way to Michael’s house, finding out he and Jeremy lived closer than one would think. They knock on the door, no answer. They don’t hear footsteps coming from any part of the house, “Let’s look for a key.” They scour the sides of the house, looking for a key, they find one of those fake rock key holders and unlock the door to the house. The lights are all off and they try to find a sign of Jeremy or Michael. Nothing looks touched, they go up and find Michael’s room. Seeing pictures of him and Jeremy littering the room, younger versions of them sitting at tables and hugging each other. It’s cute how many pictures of Jeremy litter his wall. Stupid selfie like pictures of them smiling together and his bed a mess. There are polaroids sitting on a bedside table, next to a lamp and a left behind charger. A laptop sits in the corner, charging and closed. Jenna sits at the desk and opens the computer, met with a big picture of Michael and Jeremy, them younger and covered in brightly color bandages with big grins spread on their faces. There isn’t a password and they swipe right into the computer, finding nothing but Bob Marley and stupid pictures of him and Jeremy, including some other stupid files of shit that is marked with stupid names.

  
They leave the room, searching the rest of the house, finding a picture with someone who looks like Michael but is older, probably a brother. They find two other rooms beside a bathroom and decide to go back to the first floor, searching the rest of the house. They found a door to the basement, entering and finding the smell of weed and consoles in a shelf on the wall with a collection of games and bean bags in front of a small small-sized TV. No sign of Michael or Jeremy, but a sufficient amount of more things about Jeremy. A small bathroom that has a cabinet of headache meds and stupid pamphlets on anxiety.

  
“First: Michael and Jeremy are gone, Second: I don’t think Michael is slick with his big gay ass crush on Jeremy.” Christine laughs at the second part of Jenna’s statement, trying to focus one where Jeremy and Michael would be. “I want to try and text them again.” She says, pulling out her almost-dead phone and pulls open her secret group chat with the two boys who are now her children.

  
**costumez-b4-nudez** : Hey Jeremy, are you and Michael okay? Where are you?

  
She stares at the words until a check mark appears on her message and a type bubble popped up, Christine starts to silently freak out, hitting Jenna’s thigh quickly and shoving her phone screen in her girlfriend’s face. She looks at it again, the speech bubble’s anonymity being broken by a message being sent through.

  
**lysander** (son): CHRISTINE!

  
**patch-dude** (son’s bf): THANK JESUS!

  
**costumez-b4-nudez** : GUYS WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!

  
**lysander** (son): okay this is going to be fucking crazy

  
**costumez-b4-nudez** : Did Jeremy just swear?

  
**patch-dude** (son’s bf): yes, my boy just swore (*´∀｀*)

  
**lysander** (son): Mike chill out

  
**patch-dude** (son’s bf): ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

  
**costumez-b4-nudez** : Can someone explain where you are?

  
**lysander** (son): Okay, I think me and Michael got time traveled back to the 80s’

  
**costumez-b4-nudez** : WHAT?!

  
**patch-dude** (son’s bf): best way to put it Jere

  
**lysander** (son): Sorry that is the best way I can explain it (´°̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥ω°̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥｀)

  
**patch-dude** (son’s bf): babe im srry I luv u plz don’t cru  
**patch-dude** (son’s bf): i can hear u in the other room jere

  
**lysander** (son): Michael I’m going to leave u for Evan

  
**patch-dude** (son’s bf): NO BABE ( ´Д`)y━･~~  
**patch-dude** (son’s bf): I CAN HEAR YOU LAUGHING DON’T LEAVE

  
**lysander** (son): Too late, gonna go find my new boyf

  
**patch-dude** (son’s bf): HE’S W/ CONNOR PLZ NO

  
**costumez-b4-nudez** : What just happened?

  
**lysander** (son): Domestic dispute (● ˃̶͈̀ロ˂̶͈́)੭ꠥ⁾⁾

  
**costumez-b4-nudez** : Ok wait, why are you calling each other babe and who are Connor and Evan?

  
**lysander** (son): Mike is no longer my best friend and Connor and Evan are two dudes who are in the same situation  
**lysander** (son): [connor_and_evan_hugging.png]

  
**patch-dude** (son’s bf): don’t leave me for evan plz Σ(‘◉⌓◉‘)  
**patch-dude** (son’s bf): DON’T U DARE SLAM THAT DOOR JEREMIAH

  
**lysander** (son): At least Evan and Connor will appreciate me

  
**patch-dude** (son’s bf): NO JEREMY COME BACK HEERE I LVOE YOU

  
**lysander** (son): I am only coming back because you actually made my last name actually funny

  
**patch-dude** (son’s bf): yesssss (*´ω`*)

  
**costumez-b4-nudez** : question: did you guys get together?

  
**lysander** (son): Maybe ╰(*´)`*)╯♡

  
**costumez-b4-nudez** : Awwwwwwh cute, we should have quadra-dates when you guys somehow get back

  
**patch-dude** (son’s bf): jere thank u for comin to cuddle wit me bc I need it

  
**costumez-b4-nudez** : send a pic or it didn’t happen

  
**lysander** (son): [michael_is_taking_over_my_bed.png]

  
**coztumez-b4-nudez** : My acne is cleared, my crops are watered

  
**lysander** (son): gonna go bc jere just fell asleep in my arms and i don’t wanna wake him – his boyf

  
Christine shares a stupid smile with Jenna, kissing her cheek and they pull of a video chat with the other couples of their friend group. “So guys here’s what happened…”

  
-

  
Evan smiles at Connor, starting to sing. Guitar in his hands and trying to remember the chords from the crease of his memory. He remembers them again, starting off with: “I can’t help falling in love with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay first: BEN AND DEH WON A TONY IM SO HAPPY  
> Second: i got new glasses and I look like a dad  
> Third: BEN PLATT LIKED A TWEET AND JOE ICONIS REPLIED TO ME ON TWITTER AAAAAAH  
> Fourth: I'm sorry for basically y'all. BUT ALMOST 3K HITS, THATS CRAZY! I CAN'T THANK Y'ALL ENOUGH!!!
> 
> edit: Y'ALL 3K HITS! IM SCREAMING! (also i made a twitter, love me)


	8. it's past midnight and this is what you give me? a SQUIPless baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> im too tired, leave comments and love me

Zoe taps her foot impatiently, tuning out the news on the TV while she waits, her parents had left minutes before. They were going on a 'date night' which was only used to fuel their image about a budding marriage. She stops looking at her phone for five seconds and look up at the TV.  "Owners of a burnt down house return home, to be arrested with child neglect and money laundering." Zoe thinks the news is crazy but that house fire was a year ago and only two people had gotten hurt in the fire. Alana is blowing up Zoe's phone with texts of the news, talking about contacting the kid of the family, his name being Jack...Jake...John? They had only released the kid's name last year after the fire. The other kid's name is Rich?, she thinks. He had ended up in the hospital with a full body cast and burns. No further news had concluded after and it was forgotten about.  But now it's the biggest thing and #RichSetTheFire is trending on twitter. It was started by two users who seem to know who set the fire, talking about him and the kid, Jake, and how everything is fine. Little updates with photos, a really short kid covered in third degree burns cuddling with a taller kid who has brown hair and is smiling into the shorter kid's hair. It's cute and Zoe thinks that maybe everything would be fine for the night.  

Zoe is hazily awoken by her text tone and she finds her phone under her butt. She unlocks the phone and sees the new group chat created in her phone. It's not labeled anything but most of the numbers she does not recognize and there is not activity on it. The creator of the chat is a blocked number and no one else in the chat has commented. But she decided to take the risk.  

[jazzymurphy@gmail.com](mailto:jazzymurphy@gmail.com): Hello? 

(856) 574-1827: who are u? what is this? 

(856) 786-1478: hi, I'm sorry about Rich 

(856) 574-1827: don't say my name!  u don't know who these two are! 

[jazzymurphy@gmail.com](mailto:jazzymurphy@gmail.com): I'm sorry but I have no idea who you guys are, I have no idea why we are in this chat 

(856) 713-5634: richy not ruin your mood but this is odd it's around the time those two are gone 

(856) 910-2258: yeah I agree with brooky, this is oddly in time with that 

[jazzymurphy@gmail.com](mailto:jazzymurphy@gmail.com): I'm sorry what are you talking about? 

(856) 682-8723: how do we know we can trust you? 

[jazzymurphy@gmail.com](mailto:jazzymurphy@gmail.com): You are talking about people being gone? Well I think my brother just disappeared 

(856) 682-8723: people disappear everyday, how do we know if you aren't lying 

[jazzymurphy@gmail.com](mailto:jazzymurphy@gmail.com): Listen, my brother is the biggest asshole, a monster, but he didn't slam the door (which he usually does) and he usually is back by the second day of his 'disappearances' but he's been gone for a week 

(856) 786-1478: he's probably at a friend's?  

[jazzymurphy@gmail.com](mailto:jazzymurphy@gmail.com): My brother has no friends, the whole school is scared of him 

(856) 574-1827: sounds lonely 

[jazzymurphy@gmail.com](mailto:jazzymurphy@gmail.com): I don't know anything about it. 

Zoe is cut off by the creator of the chat sends a photo and then leaves the group chat, taking out any part of their existence. There are four figures in the image, two familiar and two unknown. Zoe immediately forwards it to Alana, who is the only member in the chat that she recognizes.  

[beckalana@gmail.com](mailto:beckalana@gmail.com): Hello strangers, I have a question 

(856) 574-4827: WHAT IS GOING ON?! 

(856) 910-2258: Rich this is good, they are okay in the pic 

(856) 574-4827: THERE IS NO WAY TO KNOW IF THEY ARE OKAY THIS VERY SECOND CHLOE 

(856) 910-2258: Rich, calm down 

(856) 574-4827: I WON'T CALM DOWN UNTIL I CAN PUNCH THE TWO IN THE FACE FOR MAKING US WORRY 

(856) 574-4827: I MEAN IF IT SOMEHOW COMES BACK TO THAT FUCKING THING IN OUR HEADS I'M GOING TO REMOVE IT FROM OUR BRAINS MYSLEF 

(856) 574-4827: I MEAN I CAN'T HELP BUT WORRY ABOUT JEREMY AND MICHAEL FUCKING MY BOYS WTF 

(856) 574-4827: I'M GOING TO PUNCH THEM WHEN WE FIND THEM 

(856) 786-1478: Rich so help me god, TALK TO YOUR BOYFRIEND AND CALM TF DOWN! 

(856) 574-4827: ok chris 

[jazzymurphy@gmail.com](mailto:jazzymurphy@gmail.com): I'm sorry to intrude on personal shit, but is everybody alright?  

(856) 786-1478: Hi, I'm sorry for you to be wrangled up in this mess. But I'm sorry to say we all aren't as okay as we would like to give off and be. And our mess is something I would rather not have two innocent strangers be messed in with it. 

[jazzymurphy@gmail.com](mailto:jazzymurphy@gmail.com): My brother is in that picture, and a friend of mine as well. So whatever business that includes them, and the two others who you obviously know, who are in the picture are wrapped up in business with my brother I would like to know.  

[beckalana@gmail.com](mailto:beckalana@gmail.com): Zoe! Finally I have been able to contact you. So you've seen the photo already. I am worried for both Evan and Connor and hope they are safe and well. Do you have an idea of where they could be? 

(856) 786-1478: The two that we know in the photo came in contact with us so if you want to reach them you can probably text them. But Jeremy (the taller and more awkward one) says he thinks they have been time traveled back to the 80s? That's probably where your brother and friend are.  

[jazzymurphy@gmail.com](mailto:jazzymurphy@gmail.com): How the fuck did they get time traveled back to the 80s?  

(856) 786-1478: Don't ask me. I'm just as clueless as you. But we should probably all get acquainted because we don't know how long this will go on... 

(856) 786-1478: I'm Christine, the yelling one was Rich, the 5634 number is Brooke, the 2258 is Chloe. Rich's boyfriend Jake is the 8723 one. The last number in the chat is Jenna, she's really busy so she is the only one who hasn't spoken yet 

Christine: And you’re names are Zoe and Beck?  

Zoe: how do you know my name?  

Christine: You’re friend mentioned it earlier 

Zoe: Oh. Also her name is Alana. 

Christine: Oh okay! I'm sorry on the behalf of Rich, he's kind of a mess 

Rich: im back, jakey d talked me out of it 

Christine: Good 

Brooke: I just texted Jerry and he said he can try to call us but he is unsure of what he can and cannot do 

Brooke: He said he and Mike are fine 

Brooke: And they also want in on the chat? 

Christine: Add them in, maybe they can help with Zoe's brother 

Brooke: Sure! 

 

Zoe recognizes the area code on the numbers of everyone in the group chat, the chatter starting up immediately.  

 

(856) 852-1774: 1) that is not a flattering photo of me and jere at all 

(856) 852-1774: 2) wazzup 

(856) 682-3341: michael I'm sitting right next to you and I have no idea what the heck you are thinking 

Michael: babe u know u love me 

Jeremy: ya i do 

Chrisine: Stop being cute for five seconds so you can meet the people brooke was telling you about 

Zoe: Hi. 

Jeremy: Hello 

Michael: Heyyyy~ 

Jeremy: Evan says hi and Connor is giving me the middle finger emoji 

Michael: so emo~ 

Zoe: That's Connor 

 

The conversation lasts for longer than it should've, but a meeting place for the current in-timers, a funny nickname given to the by Michael, and its exciting and terrifying, she doesn't know what any of them look like. But at least New Jersey is close to them, so everything will be fine.  

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fucking i hate myself but its past midnight for me and im deeddddd  
> also george went live on ig today and it was rlly cute
> 
> im so tired and i want joe iconis to be my dad
> 
> i'll format the chat later
> 
> from tired gay rad space dad
> 
> edit like a day (or 2) later: i don't deserve 3k y'all are blessings holy shit. Like I've never gotten that many hits! If y'all want to yell at me my tumb is peejslice and my twitter is @evanlikestrees so hmu
> 
> U can look at the convo i had with joe iconis and stuff.
> 
> Im also tired again but this time I didn't sleep at all, new chap in a week or two my loves


	9. i mean you meme a lot to me too, but i ain't that fancy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gay + end of Heathers!

Zoe pulls into a parking spot, the mall not even having a full parking lot and most cars were generic. They get out, trying to wipe the tiredness off their faces and take sips of their coffees. The enter the door that had a giant department store's logo on it. They move past all the stupidly dressed employees and make their way to the food court, noticing a table of six teens, the shortest one being the loudest and hugging a taller kid. They make their way towards the table, some Zoe recognized from profile pictures going through the hashtag. The group recognize the two girls, as possibly being the girls or just coming to flirt. But when they sit down and Alana introduces herself immediately they know that's the pair they were waiting for. The conversation starts up slow but turns towards the four people who time-traveled back to the eighties. The group asking questions back and forth between each other.  

"So last night Jeremy tried to call me last night, and it actually went through so he talked about the shit going down at their apparent school? Like they apparently are going to a school. So it's called Westerberg High, and apparently some stuff has gone down recently." Christine says, and stares at the table with a look of utter fear in her face. "To quote Michael: There have been suicides that apparently aren’t suicides at all. And Evan knows who's doing it and is scared out of his mind." Zoe almost spits out her drink, most of the group look worried for their friends. Zoe may hate Connor, but if he is killed she would be worried. Then a ringtone rings through the silence, "Four jews in a room bitching!" The people sing and Christine realizes right away it's her phone ringing and who it is. She picks it up immediately and speaks, "Jeremy! How are you guys?" Her face switches from worry-free to the look of a mother who has five kids. "What!?" She screams, pounding her hand on the table and gripping the edge for dear life.  

The rest of the people in the food court stare at the group, Christine's random outburst seemed to not be a usual occurrence for everyone besides the SQUIP squad. "Is Michael okay? Are you okay? Are Connor and Evan okay?" She looks around everywhere and avoiding the looks of the table mates. She lets out a sigh of relief and falls back into her chair and she continues to speak in a hushed tone.  

A conversation is started again while Christine continues to rattle off questions at Jeremy over the phone. "Christine is our resident mom friend so she'll probably be on the phone for an hour." Rich says, and they talk about stupid teen things. "Alright, uh huh. If we're dealt with the SQUIP we can deal with this Jeremy." The muffled voices on the other side of the phone speak. "Yeah. Whatever. Go cuddle with your boyfriend." More muffled voices. "Bye Michael and Jeremy." Her call ends and she puts her phone down and sighs. She leans into Jenna and let's her girlfriend's heartbeat calm her down from the emotional ride that the phone call was. "So Chris they alright?" Brooke asks, taking a sip of her iced tea. "Oh Jesus in the tower of babble I don't even know anymore." Christine breathes out, "Apparently they literally just watched some kid named J.D. blow himself up." Brooke stops sipping her drink immediately, and the rest of the group adorn gloomy expressions. "But they are all fine, Connor was trying to get Evan to calm down and Jeremy said they were fine." The group is silent as they think through that. "When did Connor start caring about Evan?" Zoe asked out-loud, ignoring the weird stares from the rest of the group. "What?" Zoe looks at the group and not at the table. "The last time I saw Connor and Evan interact he had pushed him into a locker." The group is silent.  

- 

Jeremy wake up to Michael kissing him lazily, it's nice and all he does is smile into the shorter boy's lip. "Mmmmmmmmmm Michael." He hums out, the whole sentence sounding like 'Mmmmmmmmmmichael'. Michael lets out a small muffled laugh and pulls away to look at Jeremy. Jeremy's hair flying everywhere. "Jeremy we should probably try to get to school." Jeremy groans, nuzzling his head into Michael more and trying to make him not move.  "Jeremy" Michael moans out, trying to get himself out of the taller boy's grasp. "We are not moving from this bed Michael it's Friday." Michael huffs and moves his hands to tickle Jeremy's sides, enjoy the surprised squeak and immediate patting of hands on his arms. "Michael!" Jeremy squeals out as he tries to slide away from Michael, his back hitting the wall. He realizes he is stuck and groans. "But Michaell." Michael smiles and picks up one of Jeremy's outstretched arms. "Get up bud." He smiles, Jeremy landing on his chest lightly. "'m up honey." Jeremy mumbles, not even realizing the petname slipped through his mouth. Michael kisses the top of Jeremy's head and he helps him off the bed.  

Jeremy leans into Michael on the walk towards the school. The time being closer to the end of the day and going to class was probably futile. They bump into Connor and Evan, a conversation between them about their friends back home. Jeremy and Michael talks about their friends, laughing about their antics. Evan and Connor go on about their smaller group of friends, explaining stupid jokes and Jared's bath bomb obsession. They reach the school's parking lot, starting to walk towards the entrance, seeing two figures standing at the entrance. "Hey is that Vero-" Evan's question is cut off by a booming crack. The group of four people had simultaneously watched the trenchcoat-clad human exploded and disintegrated into nothing. Ringing is in the air and soot is covering the girl leaning against the railing. Her hair is frizzy and the silence is deafening.  

Evan breaks off the pause, his breaths picking up and his green eyes are unblinking. Connor gets into action to tell him to breathe, holding him and whispering things into his ear. Michael turns to Jeremy, unsure what to say or do. Jeremy quickly pulls Michael into his arms and just holds him tightly.  

"Can you call Christine?" Jeremy asks, ushering his phone into Michael's hands. "I don't think I would be good right now and I think she would like to know what the hell just happened. And Christine adores you." Michael nods his head, unlocking Jeremy's ohone and going into the call app. He clicks on Christine's contact (costumed mom) and the phone rings and he hears the familiar sing song voice of Christine Canigula on the other end of the phone.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all I am so fucking sorry for this being delayed! I already said before I have like the shittiest work ethic and like its summer. But so enjoy this short ass chapter that i was fucking really shitty abotu pumping otu. I made jeremy angst and fucking cried abt it, i posted an esprots au dedicated to Joe. and HE NEEDS TO STOP BEING SUCH A NICE PERSON! HE RETWEETED ME WTF DUDE. ALso me and my boyfriend his a year this weekend and this is proof y'all u can last a year without touching or kissing a person for the relationship to work. ANd fuck im so happy with him and im so sappy. AND THERE ARE SO MANY SPELLING ERRORS IN THIS NOTE IM SO SORRY. 
> 
> so like ugh idk im tired and its 1 am. 
> 
> peace out from gay rad space dad


	10. dang dang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> another short chapter

Jeremy opens his eyes, the place surrounding him extremely familiar. He whips up to a sitting position and winces at his healing back. He is home. His gray walls covered in posters and shelves full of figurines and trinkets surround him. He lets a smile break out on his face as his gaze lands on a framed photo on his desk. Michael. Jeremy shuffles his hands everywhere on his person looking for his phone, it being in his sweater’s right pocket. It’s close to being dead and he quickly opens it and types in the password. He gets it wrong the first time, cursing himself and getting it right the second time. He sees the picture of Michael that is his homescreen, a new wave of worry crosses his mind. What if he is the only one back? He clicks the call application and clicks on his favorites, Michael being at the top. He clicks the stupid contact (my love ƪ(˘⌣˘)ʃ) and hears it ring. It rings for a minute until it’s picked up. “Jeremy?” Michael asks into the phone, tiredness laced in his voice. “Mikey. It’s so good to hear you. Are you in your room?” Jeremy asks, while his whole sentence is jumbled together Michael laughs. “Jere it’s nice to hear you too. And yeah I am.” Michael responds, not seeing the massive smile that made its way onto Jeremy’s face. He got home too. “Can you like come over or can I like come over? I want to see you.” Jeremy says, laying back onto his bed and looking at his ceiling. “God I want to see you to Jere. I’m gonna drive there and if you don’t think I’m cuddling you into next year unfollow me now.” Michael says, his rustling being heard in the receiver. “This is a physical conversation Michael.” He laughs into the phone, the only response a grunt coming from Michael as he is looking for pants. “I am about do physical activities to come and see you Jerry.” Michael responds, probably making a smirk at the phone. “Mmmmhmmm.” Jeremy responds, it ending up like a hum and he nuzzles his head into the pillow, next to his phone.  

Jeremy floats near the front door, it’s unlocked and he is ready to welcome Michael with open arms. His dad was not home, at the office most likely, which left them to do whatever they wanted to do in the moment. Jeremy hears the puttering of Michael's car and smiles, leaning against the door. The footsteps are quick and there isn't a knock on the door and Jeremy moves away from the door to let Michael swing it in. "Honey I'm home." Michael says, slipping a hand around Jeremy's waist and pressing their foreheads together. Jeremy smiles and hums into the contact, putting his arms around Michael's neck. "Missed you." He says, moving his head to look at Michael. They had possibly been separated for hours, without notice. Michael closed the little distance they had, smiling into Jeremy's lips. The kiss being cut short by the cold breeze that swept its way into the house. Jeremy shivers into Michael, the taller one being in his usual t-shirt sweater combo with only boxers and socks on the lower half of his body. Michael being fully dressed and holding Jeremy close to his chest. "Want to close the door and play some games?" Michael asks, sending a grin and wink at Jeremy.  

Jeremy's face heats up and he pushes Michael away and closes the front door, the lock clicking. He turns back to his favorite person, "Race you up the stairs." He says, the boys both raise up the stairs, Jeremy winning because of his "long ass beanpole legs". "So tonsil hockey or Mario Kart 8 Deluxe?" Jeremy asks, smirking at the out-of-breath Michael. "Either sounds good dude." The shorter one smiles. "Don't call me dude if you want tonsil hockey, bro." Jeremy says, and smirks. Michael starts to laugh, pecking Jeremy on the cheek. Jeremy starts to laugh along, the tension between the two easing and smiles work their way onto the boy's faces. "I think whoever wins at Mario Kart decides what we do." Michael suggests, "Best of three." Jeremy replies and picks up the Nintendo switch controllers and hands the blue one to Michael, he turns on the Wii and starts up the game. The small competition turns into a small rally, ending with terrible results and the boys cuddling into each other while their fingers hazily hit the buttons of the small controllers. When Michael and Jeremy have dropped off the tracks a put-together number of 38 and Michael touched the small screen on the table and the game is paused. "Want to put on some music is get in on the cuddles?" He asks towards the person who is physically leaning into him. There is a sharp nod and he laughs into the head of hair. Michael gets up and taps the button on the speaker (shaped like a Pac-Man ghost) and its eyes light up and it comes to life. Michael connects his phone to it and plays a [slow album](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLR-8Xv73k7CzJ44yRjTTb3akkHZPnWBFt) that he and Jeremy like to listen to.  

Jeremy slipped onto his bed while Michael had looked at his albums and had found the one. The standing boy smiles and slides over to the bed and hops into the taller one's arms. The cuddles being cut off by the ringing of the doorbell and they share a look. “If it’s mormons will you sing the beginning song of book of mormon with me?” Jeremy questions, looking at Michael with a smile. “It would be a pleasure Jere.” Michael replies and pecks Jeremy’s temple. The boys get out of the bed and Michael realizes something. “Jere?” Jeremy’s response was a hum and turning to face him. “We don’t have pants on.” Jeremy laughs and leans against Michael, “It’s my house, I’ll put the pants on.” Michael laughs as Jeremy grabs a random pair of pants from the pile of clothes near the bean bags. He shimmies them on and make their way towards the front door. Jeremy peeks into the peephole, looking worried on who he sees on the other side of the door. “What’s wrong Jere?” Jeremy faces Michael lets out a small smile. “It’s Christine.” Jeremy says happily, but his hands fidgeting with his sweater. Michael takes Jeremy’s hands and kisses his nose. “We’ll be fine. It’s Christine.” Michael comforts him and smiles. “Just open the door and I will be here for back up.” Jeremy nods and turns towards the door, unlocking the door with the least bit grace.  

[- ](https://the-unusual-fangirl.tumblr.com/post/162555300346/dear-heathers-be-more-chill-chapter-1%20)

“Can I ask about your burns?” Zoe asks, trying to tread lightly and not triggered any sort of bad reaction. The shorter boy, Rich, sips on his drink and looks at the kid—Jake—next to him. The rest of the group look at him with worry, but he stops taking a sip and faces Zoe. “It’s a long story.” He says, scratching his arm. “It’s okay if you don’t want to talk about it.” Zoe replies, not trying to seem insensitive. The group start to talk to each other, in hushed tones and fidgeting. They look at Zoe and Alana again, and sharing a shared huff and Rich starts off, “We can give you part of the story. Jeremy and Michael have most of the story. It’s not…a good story.” He says and looks down at his hands and twiddles with his phone. “Who wants to start?” (“Wanth to thtart”) He asks and looks desperately at the girls in front of him. “You were the one who had it the longest.” Chloe says, her eyes flicking up from her phone to him. He gulps and leans back into his chair. “So it started when my cousin had brought up this stupid supercomputer that could make me cool."  

Rich continues, fiddling with anything he can find. The story getting into sickening detail, "It went on for a year until it made me convince Jeremy get one. He had gone straight to my hook up and bought one." Rich drummed his fingers against the table and looked away, wanting to avoid saying about the Halloween party. "Jerry started to become cool, we started dating and it was controlling him." Brooke finishes his thought, and sips from her smoothie. "And then it was Halloween, Jake decided to have a party while his parents were away. And we all went." Christine continued, avoiding to say what actually happened, Jake's parents and the laundering. The panic attack Michael had in the bathroom, Jeremy freaking out and almost having sex with Chloe. Rich's SQUIP acting up, but the fire is the only part people know about. "And I went drunk crazy and started a fire. I ended up in a full body cast while Jake had broken his legs while trying to get out." Rich says, ignoring the fact he shut up about the SQUIP.  No one wants to go on, the flashbacks ready to strike any moment. "And the rest is not for any of us to tell." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YO yo fuck we are almost at 4k and THATS NO SMALL FEEt mY LOVEs! It's almost 3 AM rn so I am so sorry about this fucking mess. BUt I needed to get another chapter out and like uggh its not 2k words but 400 away so close enough. THE BOYS ARE BACK. And ummmmm whomever made the post spreading this fic: 1) thank you that was really sweet of you, 2) whyyyyyyy this is so bad augh. (But no seriously thank you like I'm surprised someone would go out of their way to spread this massive gay shitpile, it usually happens to the more popular artist/writers so like thank you x100000000000) I also followed them on tumblr because yo we can be friends my man, my dms are always open! Also I have listened to Lightning Thief nonstop since it was put on soundcloud. AND JOE TRACZ ANSWERED A QUESTION I HAD ABT IT ON IG AND WHY WAS I THE FIRTS PERSON TO ASK, HE IS SO LOVELY! And just George Salazar is good. Will Connolly can still run me pver with car. 
> 
> peace from gay rad space dad


	11. Do you know how great my life is?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gays are back at it

Veronica stares at the sidewalk, in the spot that JD had been. Her clothes singed and falling off her frail form. The tears fighting to fall out of her eyes are overhwleming and fall down her face. It didn't hit her until this moment, she loved him. God, she loved him. Which was the stupidest thing she's ever done, love someone who just blown himself up in front of her. She hadn't realized anyone else was there until she saw the group of boys standing a few feet away from where the shrapnel of what is left of Jason Dean. Her heart picked up speed and she got up and ran into the school, accidentally bumping into Heather MacNamara and Martha Dunstock and sprawling onto the floor. The fear in her eyes as she looks at the two girls standing over her. Martha puts her hand in front of her, Veronica flinches and hastily gets up and runs, trying to not hit anyone. She finds the bathroom and busts into a stall and crashes, falling onto her knees and trembling. Bile rising in her throat as she replays the last scene in her head. His body disintegrating right in front of her. She hears laughing, demonic and voiceless, sharp and piercing. "Verrronica" The female voice purrs into her ear, her whole body flinching as she sees the red robe out of the corner of her eye. 

"You aren't real." Veronica starts to mumble to herself, trying to hold herself together with her arms and not trying to throw up her breakfast into the toilet. The distorted high-pitched giggling continues as she tries to hold onto her sanity, it slowly draining from her hands like grains of sand. Footsteps are heard from outside the door and Veronica quickly turns and closes the stall door, locking it and moving to sit on the toilet, it being somewhat cleaner then the floor covered in scuff marks and toilet paper. The door opens and two people shuffle in, Veronica can hear their hushed conversation, realizing the two people who had walked into the bathroom, looking for her. 

Zoe sighs as she lays down, tired from the drive to and fro New Jersey. Alana lays next to her and smiles at her, the words they said being a secret between the two. Zoe smiles and kisses Alana's forehead, her eyes showing her emotions. It couldn't be more possible for Zoe to love Alana any more than she does at that moment, or at any moment that they spend together. They had been on this weird level between friends and dating, their PDA had raised and Zoe is starting to think she would like it if she and Alana were together. The small ambient noise throughout the house is calming, Zoe's family are away. Zoe feeling at least calm about knowing Evan and Connor are okay. The sleepy atmosphere is getting to Zoe, yawning and pulling Alana closer and falling asleep against her, Alana smiles and lets the tiredness lull her to seep. 

The two girls are awoken when a door slams from around the hall, not hearing any specific noise besides footsteps going down the stairs, the fear finally hitting when they realized it wasn't Larry or Cynthia Murphy. Its someone unknown, the fear setting in as Zoe struggles to get up and check who it was, when the front door is slammed shut. She rushes down the steps, peeking out the window and seeing Connor's backing out of the driveway with the recognizable mop of hair spotted past the windshield. She quickly turns around and bounds up the stairs, bursting into her room, forgetting that Alana was sleeping on her bed for a second. When Alana doesn't stir she breathes easy and looks around the room for her phone, finding it in it's usual spot connected to the charger. She pulls up a contact she never speaks to, typing out a message. 

**jazzband** : connor

**jazzband** : hey

**jazzband** : are you going to evan?

**emo** : zoe wtf

**jazzband** : connor i know abt u and evan

**emo** : fuck

**jazzband** : i wont tell mom or larry

**jazzband** : stay safe

**emo** : ZOE

**jazzband** : just pulling ur leg

**jazzband** : treat him right, ok?

**emo** : i think i love him

**jazzband** : holy fuck

**jazzband** : i think i want to date lana

**emo** : gl w/ that

**jazzband** : go make out w/ ev 

**emo** : will do

Evan tapping his trembling foot against the patio, his nerves not calming when Connor's car pulls into the two car driveway. When Connor gets out of the car, the smile on his face causes Evan to melt, the happy mood being infectious. Evan steps towards the boy, they join in a hug and he has the familiar and calming smell surrounding him and he lets Connor pepper kisses on his face, giggling when he reaches his ears. When they walk into Evan's hose, the anxiety in the shorter boy's stomach heightens. Evan's house is small, smaller than the Murphy's, but Connor didn't seem to care about that. He smiles at Evan, letting the house's atmosphere of homely and loneliness wash over him. The house is an extension of Evan, being where he had grown up, the place his dad abandoned them. This place was what made Evan, well Evan. Connor didn't care about the lack of family pictures hanging on the wall, or aura of a paternal figure in the house. But it's Evan. 

"You didn't tell me I was wearing your pants the whole conversation with Christine!" Jeremy screeched, hitting Michael with a pillow. He is still wearing the pants that hang loose on his hips and showing off the curves of Jeremy's waist. Michael is cackling as he avoids the pillows thrown at him, smiling and scooching the farthest away from Jeremy as he can. "You are the worst boyfriend ever!" Jeremy says, sarcasm flooding his voice and giving up on hitting Michael with the pillows. He crosses his arms and walks towards the kitchen, Michael chasing after him and grabbing a belt loop and pulling Jeremy into him. Jeremy sighs, leaning his head back onto the crook of Michael's neck. He hums and let's himself get enveloped in Michael's arms. "I think you look adorable in my giant ass pants." He purrs into Jeremy's ear, he can feel the heat radiating off of Jeremy's head. "And when did I become your boyfriend?" He raises and eyebrow and smirks, knowing that it'll get to Jeremy. "I just assumed, oh god. I assumed wrong shit I'm sorry Mike. Agh god." Jeremy starts to panic, almost thrashing to get out of Michael's arms. 

Michael pulls him closer and shushing, pressing kisses into his left ear. "I would love to be your boyfriend." He feels Jeremy relax into him and he pressed kisses onto Jeremy's cheek, enjoying the giggles coming out of his boyfriend. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I am an ass and have abandoned this fic holy fuck. I just lose work ethic and the BMC discord has taken over my life! I may be going by the name Jeremy too so like oops? And Im gonna see the BMC performance wih my lovely friend Kayla in Nov so like ah I'm fucking pumped. (I also need to pay her back for the ticket bc it was nice of her to buy my ticket!) [It's also the month I see Hamilton and I'm ready to cry in public) I also have like so many things in the works rn but feel no want to write, but school starts in 15 days holy fuck. And like I'm in a funk and shit I'm just ahs,sr. I finished all the PJO books and now I have to literally read all the rest of the books by RIck Riordan that are around that series. Bc NICO IS GAY AND IM EXCITe. 
> 
> also CAN THE JOES BE MY DADS I WOULD ENJOY THIS SM.
> 
> peace from gay rad space dad

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH
> 
> I need to chill out. But like I was so excited to do this. And I just had to man. But my friend gave me a funny idea for a part. So lol this will be great.


End file.
